Rise of the Order of the Claw
'''Rise of the Order of the Claw '''is the premiere of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Summary On the ancient prophecy of Pai Zhuq the Order of the Claw, Twilight Sparkle and her friends along with the Wild Force, Jungle Fury and Wild Prime Power Rangers must use their Animal Power to defeat Master Org and Dai Shi from creating a pollution of erasing all of humanities and replacing it with all animals. Plot A Brand New Day/Charlie and Emma's first date One day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are starting a new day in Canterlot High. As for Charlie Brown and Emma, They were on their first date despite their age. Then, Fifi arrived with Snoopy on his flying doghouse and begin their own date. Fluttershy's visit with her family/Starlight reunites with Sunburst At Fluttershy's home, Fluttershy was spending her day when she was visited by her parents and younger brother, Zephyr Breeze who was now a new student to Master Phant. She told him that she trusted them with her Power Ranger secrets, And he was pleased to here it. Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Sunburst was having complaints with Principal Cinch on account of her unfair rules. After that, He ran into Starlight Glimmer who was very happy to see him again. Just as they talked outside, They've met with Master Swoop who Sunburst was his latest student since R.J. and Theo Martin. Flash Sentry learning the Shark Technique/Twilight's playtime with her baby niece Meanwhile at the seaside of Amber Beach, Flash Sentry was learning the Shark Technique from Master Finn and Casey Rhodes. As for Twilight Sparkle, She was spending some time playing with her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Master Finn at first didn't take it well, Twilight explained that Dean Cadance and Shining Armor was getting ready for work at the Crystal Prep. Even R.J. didn't mind if she brings Flurry Heart, As long as Nadira helps out with her during her training. Leia and the three Magicians appears/Diamond Tiara abused by her mother Meanwhile at the far distance of the city in the woods, An evil princess named Leia came along with Mondo the magician, Minus the wizard and Pandora the witch as they begin the resurrection of Master Org and Dai Shi. Soon, They've restored Master Org and gave Dai Shi a new body of his own. They begin their evil plan for world pollution and the end of humanity. At town not too far from Canterlot High, Diamond Tiara was nervous getting caught by her mother, Spoiled Rich. Then, She busted her and harshly scolds her and reminds her that social status means everything to their family. After she lets her go, Silver Spoon felt very sorry for Diamond Tiara being abused by her mother. Master Mao warns Ransik/Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin informs the Mane 9 Meanwhile in the Bahamas, Ransik was enjoying his cruise. Just then, Master Mao appeared and warned him about Leia, Mondo, Minus and Pandora reviving Master Org and Dai Shi. So, Ransik teleported himself from his cruise to find his comrades and his Rangers. At Twilight's house, Twilight was spending her time playing with Flurry Heart. Then, Master Rilla appears in spirit along with Master Lope who has informed Sunset Shimmer and Master Guin who has informed Starlight and the other Rangers. Then, They've warned them about the return of Master Org and Dai Shi on account of Leia, Minus the wizard, Mondo the magician and Pandora the witch. So, Twilight left a note to Shining Armor and Dean Cadance and gathered her belongings and Flurry Heart's things and the diaper bag as she and her friends went to see Ransik. Meeting with the Animal Power Rangers/Arriving in the Animarium Soon, They've arrived at the Animarium. Then, They've met with Ransik, his alliance, Nadira, Princess Shayla, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, the Wild Force, Jungle Fury and Wild Prime Rangers and Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry. Soon, They all discussed about Leia, Minus, Mondo and Pandora's plan with Master Org and Dai Shi working together and figure out the situation. Showing Flurry Heart Animarium/Princess Shayla sings to the Deer Zord Later, Twilight had to change Flurry Heart's diaper after she noticed the stench. So, Jarrod and Camile gave her a hand as they showed Flurry Heart some of her toys to play with as Twilight changed her. Then, Twilight took Flurry Heart around Animarium showing her the Wild Zords. Soon, Princess Shayla entertained her by singing to the Deer Zord as Merrick played his flute. Flurry Heart enjoyed it very much. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon desperate/R.J., Jindrax and Toxica's advice Later that day, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed wanted help Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon about their desperate problem. Soon, Diamond Tiara told them about her mother abusing to make her care about her own fortune then others. Silver Spoon wanted to help her, But her attitude from her mother got in her way. Then, R.J., Jindrax and Toxica gave Diamond Tiara some advice about the true meaning of friendship and caring for others then themselves by standing up for who she was. For that, It made Diamond Tiara to feel much better and friendly enough. Sunburst reads the Pai Zhuq Tablet/The Prophecy of Animal Power ???, . The Mane 9 begins their Pai Zhuq Test/Twilight and her friends earned their Stripes ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? Trivia *The Wild Force, Jungle Fury and Wild Prime Rangers will make their appearance. *Leia will make her debut in the premiere. *Sunburst and Zephyr Breeze will make their special debut. *Zephyr Breeze along with Sunburst and Flash Sentry became students to Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn and became the new Jungle Fury Elephant, Bat and Shark Rangers themselves. *Sunburst will read the Tablet of Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw and foretell it's prophecy. *Ransik will be the newest principal for Crystal Prep right after Principal Cinch was arrested in the near end of this premiere. *Karnos, the leader of the Dark Signers will make a cameo appearance when he revives Ivan Ooze. *Ivan Ooze will make his debut in the end of this premiere. Transcript *Rise of the Order of the Claw (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Season Premires Category:Iamnater1225